Le Family Park
by Gouline971
Summary: Ginny a quitté Harry depuis six mois. Il remonte la pente petit à petit. Une jeune fille qui l'observe depuis tout ce temps, va l'emmener dans un endroit pour lui dire que la vie continue.


Voilà, c'est un OS sur _Harry/ OC_. C'est la première fois que j'en fais un sans prendre en compte **_Les dons du ciel_** et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**_Résumé_** : Ginny a quitté Harry depuis six mois. Il remonte la pente petit à petit. Une jeune fille qui l'observe depuis tout ce temps, va l'emmener dans un endroit pour lui dire que la vie continue.

_**Le Family Park.**_

C'était un soir au Ministère de la magie, Harry était avec Ron. Ils terminaient leur journée.

-Je compte aller voir Hermione ce soir, dit Ron. Elle n'arrête pas de me harceler parce qu'elle vient tout le temps chez-moi. Sinon toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Rien, traîner, comme d'habitude, répondit Harry.

-Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas rester seul comme ça. Hermione et moi sommes là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Je sais, je sais.

-Mais Harry, continua Ron, tu es de plus en plus distant depuis tout de ce temps, depuis que… depuis que Ginny est parti avec… avec Corner.

-Ron, je vais bien. Je m'en suis remit, ça fait déjà six mois. Je n'en mourrais pas. A demain.

-A demain.

Harry sortit du Ministère de la magie et comme il en avait l'habitude depuis six mois, il alla dans un pub assez tranquille du Chemin de Traverse. Il y entra et s'assit au comptoir et une serveuse arriva vers lui avec un beau sourire.

-Bonjour Mr Potter, vous allez bien ?

-Bonsoir Miss Bennett. Je vais bien merci.

-Ce sera comme d'habitude ? demanda-t-elle.

-Comme d'habitude, répondit Harry.

La Miss Bennett en question lui servit un bon grog avec quelques gâteaux.

-Fait maison, lui dit-elle.

-Merci.

Harry commença à boire et à manger tout en soupirant et en regardant dans le vide. C'était comme ça tout le temps. Il avait l'air pensif. A chaque fois qu'il venait ici, il avait l'air complètement statique. C'était une chose que Miss Bennett remarquait assez souvent.

-Alors, dure journée, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Comme toujours que voulez-vous. Etre Auror ce n'est pas facile.

-Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est que votre travail. Vous semblez préoccupé par autre chose.

Harry arrêta de boire son grog et regarda la serveuse sans rien dire. C'est là qu'un client plus que soul commença à protester parce qu'on refusait de lui donner à boire. Ensuite, il s'effondra et commença à ronfler. On l'emmena dans une chambre au-dessus du pub.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Posa Harry.

-Eh bien, cela fait six mois que vous venez ici en sachant que vous avez été dans l'était de l'homme qu'on vient de voir plusieurs fois, que vous avez arrêté de venir depuis un mois ou un mois et demi et vous revenez depuis deux semaines alors que ce sont les fêtes de fin d'année.

-Personne ne m'attend, dit-il.

-Vous n'avez pas d'ami ?

-Si mais je préfère être seul.

-Vous savez, lui dit-elle, ce n'est pas bon de rester seul en cette période. La déprime arrive vite et ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Vous devriez sortir, aller voir du monde au lieu de rester là dans un pub à parler avec une pauvre serveuse.

-Vous voulez perdre une client, dit-il en souriant.

-Non, certainement pas. C'est juste que vous êtes triste et je n'aime pas voir les gens triste.

-Je ne suis pas le seul de ce pub.

-Vous êtes le seul du comptoir.

Harry sourit en voyant qu'il était effectivement seul au comptoir, puis il dit.

-Vous avez sans doute raison.

-Sachez que Christina Bennett a toujours raison.

Elle lui sourit et alla voir son patron qui l'appelait. Quand elle revînt, elle se positionna devant Harry les mains sur les hanches en fronçant les sourcils. Harry se demandait ce qu'il avait fait.

-Vous êtes toujours là, lui dit-elle.

-Euh… oui.

-Vous n'avez pas écouté un mot de ce que je vous ai dit. Sortez, allez voir du monde !

-Pas maintenant !

Christina soupira et s'accouda au comptoir en disant :

-Vous faîtes quoi demain ?

-Euh… rien.

-Je vais vous faire sortir. Demain vous venez ici et je vous ferai prendre l'air. Ça vous changera les idées.

-Et votre patron, fit Harry.

-Mon patron ne dira rien, c'est mon père. Alors, partant ?

-Et si je refuse ?

-Si vous refusez, je serais obligé de vous bloquer l'entrée du pub.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Client trop régulier.

Harry se mit à rire et accepta. De toute façon, ça ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Il rentra chez-lui dans un appartement assez spacieux que Ginny et lui avait choisit, ça faisait déjà deux ans de cela. Ils voulaient construire une famille ensemble, Harry avait même prévu de la demander en mariage, il avait même la bague de fiançailles. Ils étaient heureux et pourtant, du jour au lendemain, Ginny l'avait quitté pour se mettre avec Michaël Corner. Harry n'était devenu plus que l'ombre de lui-même et allait dans ce pub pour essayer d'oublier.

Le lendemain pour Harry, c'était une journée, comme les autres. Petite mission par-ci par-là avec Ron qui n'arrêtait pas de parler d'Hermione et de sa relation avec elle. Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas.

-Harry, ce n'est pas bon que tu ailles tout le temps dans ce pub, lui dit soudainement Ron.

-Ron je fais ce que je veux. Je vais bien, tout vas bien alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je vais parfaitement bien.

-Tu te répètes.

-Je sais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix quand je sais qu'Hermione et toi vous vous inquiétez pour moi depuis tout ce temps. Et je vous en remercie quand même.

-Harry, ça te dirait de dîner avec Hermione et moi ce soir. On sera que tout les trois comme à Poudlard.

-C'est gentil mais… je sors si on peut dire ça comme ça.

Ron regarda son meilleur ami. Harry sortir ? C'est nouveau ça.

-Et pourrais-je savoir avec qui ?

-Non !

-Harry aller, supplia son meilleur ami.

-Non. De toute façon, elle fait ça juste pour m'aider.

-Elle ? Tu t'es enfin trouver quelqu'un. Alléluia !

-La ferme Ron, c'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Il est à quelle heure ton rancard ?

-Ce n'est pas un rancard, s'indigna Harry, c'est… c'est une sortie.

-Et plus si affinité.

-La ferme Ron !

Celui-ci se moqua de la tête que faisait son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas en colère contre son obstination mais plutôt exaspéré. Ron n'arrêtait pas de dire « Harry sort, Harry sort »

-Ce que tu peux être énervant, toi.

-Je sais.

A la fin de la journée, comme à toutes les fins de journée, Harry se dirigea donc dans son pub fétiche et alla au comptoir où était la serveuse.

-Alors vous êtes prêt ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Moi oui, mais vous…

-J'arrive.

Elle prit son manteau et ils sortirent.

-Alors, où m'emmenez-vous ?

-Suivez-moi.

Il obéit et suivit Christina. Elle semblait savoir où elle voulait l'emmener. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de parc illuminé par les décorations de Noël. Il y avait des familles heureuses, des enfants qui s'amusaient.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Harry.

-Le Family Park. Comme vous le voyez, tout le monde est heureux ici et…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire ? La coupa Harry.

-Vous ne m'avez rien dit mais je sais pourquoi vous êtes ainsi. Vous remontez la pente mais c'est dur. Vous en avez voulu à tout le monde et là vous me détestez de vous avoir emmené dans un parc où tout le monde est heureux alors que ce n'est pas votre cas.

Harry ne dit rien et regarda devant lui tout en l'écoutant.

-Je sais c'est ce que c'est d'être trompé et humilié, d'avoir l'impression que la vie est injuste et elle l'est par moment c'est vrai. Mais regardez ces gens. Ne vous dîtes pas que votre vie aurait pu être ainsi, mais dîtes-vous plutôt qu'elle sera comme ça. L'espoir fait vivre et la vie continue.

Harry était entrain de se dire que Christina avait raison et qu'elle avait trouvé les mots qu'il fallait pour qu'il se sente un peu mieux.

-Dîtes-vous une chose, continua-t-elle, si tout ceci est arrivé, ce n'est pas de votre faute mais celle de cette fille. Parce que vous Mr Potter, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour notre monde, vous ne méritiez pas ça.

-Merci, dit-il.

-C'est sincère.

-Christina, je peux vous appelez Christina ?

-Si je vous appelle Harry.

-Comment vous en êtes vous sortie, si vous avez vécu la même chose que moi ?

-A défaut de me noyer dans l'alcool comme tout homme viril sait faire, j'ai fait une tentative de suicide.

-Oh.

-Effectivement. Mais on m'a aidé et mon entourage a su me redonner espoir.

-Mais c'est assez compliqué. Elle est la sœur de mon meilleur ami et elle est la meilleure amie de ma meilleure amie qui sort avec mon meilleur ami.

-Ça va je tiens le fil. Je comprends maintenant, comme ça reste entre vous, vos amis ne peuvent pas prendre parti.

-Oui. Mais maintenant, après ce que vous avez dit je me sens mieux.

-Ravi de vous l'entendre dire.

-Je crois que maintenant je viendrai de moins en moins au pub, merci beaucoup.

Christina s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin et perdit son sourire.

-Quoi ? Non mais, si je perds un de mes meilleurs clients mon père va m'en vouloir. Si vous voulez ce sera gratuit pour vous pendant un mois, non deux. Vous savez quoi, ce n'était pas une bonne idée que vous voyiez ça. Oubliez ce que vous avez vu.

-Christina, Christina, je plaisante. Ou peut-être pas.

-Vous n'êtes pas drôle.

-On me le dit souvent.

Cette fois-ci Harry avait retrouvé le sourire, elle avait su lui remonter le moral. Ils avaient continué à se promener dans cette froide nuit de la période de Noël puis Christina se dirigea vers une porte.

-J'habite juste là. Je crois que je vais rentrer, il se fait tard.

-Bien. Merci encore.

-Je vous en prie.

Et Christina rentra chez-elle et c'est là que sa co-locatrice se leva du fauteuil d'où elle était avec surprise.

-Ne me dit pas que c'était Ha… Harry Po… Po… Potter.

-Oui.

-Oui ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves me à dire ? Eh Oh, t'es sortie avec Harry Potter. Harry Potter tu saisis ?!

-Oui et je ne suis pas sortie avec lui, on a juste fait une ballade parce qu'il en avait besoin, se justifia Christina.

-Tu as passé toute la soirée avec lui ?

-Oui.

-Seule avec lui ?

-Oui.

-Alors vous êtes sortie ensemble quoi que tu en dises. Vous remettez ça quand ?

-Mais on ne va rien remettre du tout.

Quand Harry était rentré chez lui, ce ne fut plus le même calvaire. Il pensait à la soirée qu'il avait passée avec Christina et tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Ginny l'avait laissé tomber, il ne méritait pas ça. Elle lui avait vraiment remonté le moral. Harry se sentait mieux à présent. Le lendemain, Ron et Hermione étaient se passage chez leur ami et la première chose qui sortit de la bouche d'Hermione fut…

-Elle est comment ?!

Harry regarda Ron. Celui-là ne pouvait rien gardé pour lui. Il fallait qu'il dise tout à Hermione.

-Alors, insista-t-elle. Blonde, brune, rousse, non pas rousse, oublie rousse, j'ai rien dit. Intello ou pimbêche, 21, 22, 23 ans ? On la déjà vu ? Dis-nous !

-Tu n'en as pas marre de jouer les commères ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Je ne joue pas les commères. Je joue les commères ? Ron…

-Désolé ma chérie mais… oui.

-Oh bon.

Hermione s'assit sur une chaise faisant la moue.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour t'aider, demanda Ron.

-Elle m'a emmené dans un endroit pour me remonter le moral par rapport à Ginny. On était au Family Park.

-Ça t'a aidé ?

-Oui. Je me sens mieux qu'hier en tout cas. Elle a su trouver les mots qu'il fallait.

-Mais sinon, elle est comment ?

-Hermione, pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ?

-Parce que je veux que mon meilleur ami ait une vie privée.

-Ça ne risque pas d'arriver de si tôt. C'est bon c'est bon, dit Harry à la tête d'Hermione. Elle s'appelle Christina, elle est brune avec des cheveux bouclés. Elle a les yeux bleus et…

-Elle est jolie, termina Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Elle est moche alors.

-Non ! Non elle… elle est sympa c'est tout.

Il y eut un silence pendant entre les trois adultes pendant lequel Hermione avait un large sourire. Ensuite, Harry regarda sa montre se leva et prit son manteau.

-Où tu vas, lui demanda Ron.

-Au pub.

-Mais… mais on est là Harry, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !

-Laisse Ron, lui dit Hermione, Il veut juste aller voir sa Christina.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demanda Harry.

-Moi ? Mais rien.

Ils sortirent tout les trois de l'appartement. Harry se dirigea vers le pub, Hermione et Ron derrière lui, qui disaient qu'ils voulaient voir cette fille.

-Vous voulez me caser, demanda Harry agacé.

-Oui ! Répondirent ses amis en même temps.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le bar et Harry alla tout de suite au comptoir du bar, ses amis à côté de lui. Christina arriva.

-Vous êtes tout de même venu, lui dit-elle. Vous avez besoin de sortir encore ?

-Non ? Ça ira merci.

-Oh, vous n'êtes pas seul, remarqua-t-elle.

-Oui, je vous présente mes amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

-Enchantée, fit-elle. Attendez… Hermione Granger… Granger… vous n'êtes pas la meilleure élève que Poudlard n'ait jamais eue ?

-Il semblerait oui.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Je suis un peu comme vous, sauf que je viens des Etats-Unis. Sinon, ce sera comme d'habitude, demanda Christina à Harry.

-Comme d'habitude.

Christina revînt avec trois grogs et des biscuits.

-Ils sont au sirop d'érable, dit-elle. C'est une nouvelle recette. J'espère que vous allez aimé, c'est moi qui les ai fait et je ne vous cache pas que vous êtes mon premier cobaye…

Elle alla ensuite voir les autres clients. Hermione et Ron regardèrent Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Elle te fait du charme, lui dit Hermione.

-T'as un ticket, poursuivit Ron.

-Arrêtez. Vous vous faîtes des idées.

-Oh non, c'est la vérité.

-Alors ça vous plait ? demanda Christina en revenant.

-Oui, c'est très bon.

-Je suis soulagée.

-Christina !

-J'arrive papa !

Elle alla voir son père qui l'avait appelé.

-Tu as un gros ticket, répéta Ron.

-En plus elle est jolie. Harry tente ta chance. Invite-la à dîner un soir, lui dit Hermione.

-Vous m'énervez !

-Peut-être, mais si ce qu'on dit est vrai, elle ne refusera pas ton invitation.

Harry baissa la tête laissant ses amis parler, pourtant, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir. Harry resta en retrait pour parler avec la serveuse.

-Vous désirez autre chose, demanda-t-elle.

-Euh… et bien… je me demandais, si vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi... je ne nais pas… la semaine prochaine.

-Le vingt-six ? Pourquoi pas ? J'accepte avec joie.

Elle lui redonna ses coordonnées.

-Vous savez, lui dit-elle, je vous changerais les idées. Je suis réputée pour faire rire, selon ma famille. A la semaine prochaine si je ne vous vois pas avant.

-A la semaine prochaine.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Harry se fit violence pour ne pas aller au pub. C'est vrai qu'il aimait bien aller là-bas pour la voir. Voir Christina sourire, ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Christina, elle, se disait qu'il devait avoir mieux à faire que de venir tous les soirs de cette semaine.

Le soir du dîner, Harry se préparait pour aller la chercher. Il alla chez-elle et sonna à sa porte. Ce fut une toute autre personne qui ouvrit et qui lui fit des yeux ronds.

-Oh, pardon, dit-il, j'ai dû me tromper.

-Non. Harry Po... Potter. Vous attendez Christina ?

-Oui.

-Elle arrive, entrez. Installez-vous, je l'appelle. Christina ! Harry Potter est là !

-Quoi déjà ?!

-Oui !

Christina commençait à peine de s'habiller. Elle dût passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ensuite elle descendit prit son manteau et dit :

-On y va ?

-Euh… euh… vous… vous avez…

-Oui ?

Christina se regarda dans le miroir et vit avec horreur qu'elle avait un gros bigoudi dans la tête.

-Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle remonta dans la salle de bain pour l'enlever et avait honte d'être descendu avec ça dans la tête devant Harry. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle sursauta en voyant sa co-locatrice.

-Tu me raconteras tout ? Lui dit-elle.

-Oui. J'y vais.

Christina descendit et alla voir Harry. Ils pouvaient enfin y aller.

-Je suis désolée que vous ayez vu... mon gros bigoudi sur la tête. C'était embarrassant.

-Je dois avouer que c'était drôle, dit Harry en souriant.

-C'est ce que je disais, c'était embarrassant.

Harry se mit à rire. Il l'emmena dans un bon restaurant du Chemin de Traverse et fit ce qu'il pu pour être le plus galant possible pour faire plaisir à Christina. Pendant, ils parlèrent de leur vie à tout les deux.

-Christina, il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue. Vous avez dit à Hermione que vous étiez comme elle. Alors pourquoi travaillez-vous dans le pub de votre père alors que vous pourriez faire autre chose.

-En fait, ce que j'aimerais, c'est avoir mon propre restaurant, mais j'ai peur de m'investir, peur de faire une erreur et de voir mon rêve s'écrouler. Alors en attendant, je suis serveuse dans le pub de mon père et en même temps je me dis qu'il me le confira peut-être un jour et que je le rénoverais.

-Vous devriez quand même tenter votre chance, lui dit Harry. C'est une grande ambition.

-Vous trouvez ?

-Oui, et puis je pense que vous pouvez y arriver et vous pourrez mettre vos biscuits au sirop d'érable dans votre menu.

Christina sourit et rougit. Ensuite elle se leva prétextant vouloir se repoudrer le nez et bouscula quelqu'un pas inadvertance.

-Christina ça va ?

-Oui. Excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolée je…

-Ce n'est pas grave ça ira je… Harry ?

-Oui ? Gi…Ginny.

Six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et ils étaient là, l'un devant l'autre.

-Chérie ça va, demanda Corner.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Juste une petite bousculade.

-Bien. Potter.

-Corner.

Les deux ancien rivaux se trouvaient eux aussi l'un devant l'autre. Michaël avait rapproché Ginny de lui tout en regardant Harry. Christina se sentant de trop préféra s'éclipser.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? demanda Corner.

-Que veux-tu que je devienne ? demanda Harry.

Harry s'était étonné de ne plus rien ressentir en voyant Ginny. Il se dit qu'il devait être sans doute guérit de ses six mois de dépression. Christina revînt.

-C'est elle, la fille qui… qui vous a fait souffrir ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça. Mais maintenant c'est fini. Définitivement fini. Je le sais maintenant.

Il lui sourit en se sentant plus léger. De son côté, Ginny lui lançait des regards en coin. Après le dîner, Harry et Christina se promenèrent un peu et allèrent au Family Park puis Harry la raccompagna jusqu'à chez-elle.

-J'ai passé une bonne soirée, lui fit-elle. Je vous aurais bien invité à entrer mais ma co-locatrice doit être là derrière la porte prête à me sauter dessus pour avoir un compte rendu.

-J'imagine.

Ils se mirent à rire puis se lançant, Harry avança vers Christina et l'embrassa d'un baiser timidement langoureusement. Durant ce baiser, ils entendirent derrière la un « yes » qui les fit s'arrêter et rire.

-Bon et bien, bonsoir.

-Bonsoir.

Christina rentra chez-elle et fut assommé de question et surtout elle pouvait entendre :

-Il t'a embrassé ! Harry Potter t'a embrassé ! J'y crois pas.

-Arrête un peu, c'est un homme comme les autres.

-Non, c'est Harry Potter. Mais si tu n'en veux pas moi je le prend.

Christina ne dit rien et monta dans sa chambre.

-Eh, t'as dit que t'allais tout me raconter !

Harry était rentré chez-lui ayant en tête le baiser partagé avec Christina. Ça avait été magnifique, pensa-t-il. Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, il dormit sur ses deux oreilles. Le lendemain il bossait et, comme entre fille, il raconta sa soirée à Ron qui lui ensuite allait tout raconter à Hermione. Ron était heureux pour son ami. Alors qu'ils étaient en entraînement à combattre de faux criminel, Harry sortit :

-J'ai vu Ginny.

Ron rata sa cible de peu et regarda Harry qui continuait de travailler.

-Ah oui ? Et… euh… ça va ?

-Très bien. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais libre et que je pouvais prendre la vie comme elle venait.

-Je suis vraiment content pour toi, dit Ron. Maintenant je ne dirais rien quand tu iras au pub. C'est Hermione qui sera contente.

-Je l'imagine déjà me sauter dans les bras, il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête ces élans d'affection parce que ça fait de plus en plus peur.

Harry et Ron se mirent à rire. Le soir même Harry alla au pub. Là, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le cacher, c'était pour voir Christina. Quand il entra, toujours le même sourire qu'ils s'adressèrent sauf que là, Harry eut un petit plus. Christina l'embrassa furtivement en se penchant sur le comptoir.

-Mon père n'aime pas trop quand je fréquente des garçons, alors ce sera toujours comme ça. Comme d'habitude ?

-Mmh non.

Christina fut assez étonné de la réponse. Il n'allait tout de même pas prendre du whisky ?

-Non ? C'est mon baiser qui t'a perturbé ? Si c'est comme ça, je ne le ferai plus.

-Non, non. C'est que… je ne reste pas longtemps. C'était juste que… j'avais l'intention de t'inviter à dîner chez-moi, si ça te dit.

-Ça dépend quand.

-Quand ? Oui, bonne question. C'est vrai que je suis assez débordée au travail.

-Mr Potter grand Auror renommé… j'oubliais.

-C'est de l'ironie ?

-Prend-le comme tu veux. Tu sais cuisiner ?

-Si tu savais. Tu serais surprise. Sérieusement, je ne travaille pas la semaine prochaine, alors donne-moi une date.

-Le…, le quatre, dit Christina en regardant le calendrier.

-Va pour le quatre. Bon j'y vais.

-Harry attend.

Christina regarda un peu partout autour d'elle, se pencha sur le comptoir et embrassa Harry un peu plus langoureusement.

-C'est un avant-goût du quatre.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Harry rentra chez-lui.

Quelques jours étaient passés, il était tard et Harry était entrain de boire un thé quand on frappa à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et se trouva face à…

-Ginny ?

-Salut, dit-elle d'une voix timide.

-Euh… entre, entre.

Elle s'exécuta et scruta un peu l'appartement. Il était nickel, comme quand elle en était partit.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Ginny qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je voulais juste te parler, voir comment tu allais.

-Pourquoi je ne te crois pas, dans ce cas ?

Ginny baissa la tête et rougit, il savait toujours quand elle mentait et apparemment, ça ne changera jamais.

-Je… depuis quelques jours je… je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Quand je t'ai vu avec cette… cette fille, j'ai… ressentit une sorte de… jalousie. Oui c'est ça de la jalousie de savoir que tu t'étais quand même trouvé quelqu'un.

-En gros, résuma Harry, tu m'as quitté en espérant que je reste seul jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Continue…

-Je crois que… je ne t'ai pas tout à fait oublié.

Tout en disant ça, Ginny s'était approché d'Harry prêt à l'embrasser mais il la repoussa.

-A quoi tu joues ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-En te voyant, je me suis rendue compte que je n'aimais pas vraiment Michaël et que… je t'aimais encore…

-C'est une blague ? Ginny, quand tu es partie, j'avais l'intention de te demander en mariage. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer le coup de poignard que j'ai reçu de ta part ce jour là ? J'en ai déprimé pendant des mois en me demandant ce que j'avais fait de mal. Et là… tu me dis que tu m'aimes encore ?

-J'ai fait une erreur je sais, mais on peut tout reprendre. Je t'ai bien laissé revenir quand tu as rompu, ajouta Ginny.

-Non, non, non. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça. Moi j'avais des principes. Je ne voulais pas que tu meures. On était en guerre. Ce n'est pas comparable. Et tu semblais être compréhensible.

-Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur en partant, répéta Ginny.

-Non. Je crois que c'était une bonne idée tout compte fait. J'entretiens une relation maintenant et ça me plait. Désolé de te dire ça. Maintenant laisse-moi.

Ginny qui avait les larmes aux yeux s'en alla sans même le regarder. Harry décida d'aller se coucher. Jusqu'au quatre, tous les soirs comme à son habitude, Harry allait dans le pub voir Christina. Il prenait toujours la même chose et à chaque fois, Christina lui disait que c'était la maison qui offrait mais il refusait en disant qu'il n'acceptait aucun traitement de faveur.

-Comme tu es un client régulier, tu as le droit à une offre.

-Et comme je suis un honnête homme je refuse l'offre.

-Honnête homme, voyez-vous ça.

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je suis vexé. Je rentre chez-moi.

-Mr voudrait peut-être que je le raccompagne à la porte.

-C'est un traitement de faveur ?

-Oui mais pour moi.

Christina raccompagna Harry jusqu'à la porte du pub, se décala pour que personne ne les voie et l'embrassa.

-Tu ne veux pas que ton père nous voie ?

-Je ne suis pas sensée flirter pendant le travail.

-Même pas avec moi ?

-Surtout pas avec toi.

-Je ne viendrai plus alors, menaça Harry.

-Vraiment ? Alors tu peux dire adieu au dîner.

-Pourquoi je me méfie tout à coup, posa Harry.

-Parce qu'il le faut.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et retourna au pub.

Le soir du dîner, Harry était chez-lui entrain de tout préparer. Il voulait que ce soit parfait. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas sortit avec une fille, la dernière était Ginny. Christina se préparait chez-elle.

-Ça devient sérieux entre-vous, demanda sa co-loc.

-Ça fait à peine une semaine mais…

-Tu ne trouves pas que vous allez un peu vite, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Ce n'est qu'un dîner.

-Oui, justement, chez-lui…

-Tu sais, au contraire, je ne trouve pas qu'on va trop vite. En six mois, je l'ai vu soul, triste et en pleure à cause de cette fille. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vu heureux et peut-être que… je serai la fille qui lui redonnera le sourire et qui sait…

-… peut-être que_ lui_ te redonnera le sourire. Quoique tu l'as déjà. Bon tu me raconteras tout.

-Comme toujours.

Christina alla chez Harry. Une fois devant son appartement, elle attendit un peu avant de sonner à la porte. Elle aussi, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie avec quelqu'un et Harry lui plaisait pour ainsi dire beaucoup. Elle décida de sonner. Harry qui était encore cuisine pour voir si tout était parfait alla ouvrir.

-Bon… Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir… euh… entre, entre.

Il la laissa entrer en se décalant de la porte.

-Je revins tout de suite, lui dit-il, installe-toi fait comme chez-toi.

Christina s'installa et regarda l'appartement, très spacieux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et trouva des photos, plein de photos d'Harry Ron et d'Hermione à tout âge. Puis elle tomba sur une photo, deux jeunes adultes tenant un bébé dans leur bras. Harry qui arrivait de la cuisine la regarda regarder la photo.

-Ce sont mes parents et moi… bébé.

-Tu étais un beau bébé et… tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père maintenant.

-Ça, tout le monde me le dit. Tu viens ?

Christina suivit Harry, ils prirent un apéritif et passèrent à table. Elle n'était pas déçue, Harry était un vrai cordon bleu.

-Tu pourrais faire partit de mon restaurant.

-Tu… tu comptes monter un restaurant ?

-J'envisage, tu as sans doute raison, je devrais être plus ambitieuse. Si j'avais été à Poudlard, je n'aurais certainement pas été à Serpentard, dit-elle en souriant. En fait j'en ai parlé à mon père et il m'a dit que je devrais me lancer si c'est ce que je voulais.

-Tu vois, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras.

-Merci.

Après le dîner, ils discutèrent ave un verre de champagne à la main. Christina était dans es bras d'Harry.

-Tu sais, lui dit-il, on vient à peine de commencer une relation mais… je me sens bien avec toi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Je te fais sourire ?

-Oui, dit Harry en souriant.

Alors elle était cette fille-là, pensa-t-elle en souriant et elle embrassa Harry fougueusement, une chose qu'elle se retenait de faire quand Harry venait au pub. Christina s'allongea sur le canapé, Harry sur elle, mais celui-ci préféra la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Leur nuit fut magnifique.

Au petit matin, Christina émergea de son sommeil et regarda Harry qui dormait toujours. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser sa joue et elle en profita pour lui écarter les mèches de cheveux et regarda sa cicatrice en éclair. Ce simple geste le réveilla. Harry ouvrit délicatement les yeux et mit ses lunettes. En la voyant Harry sourit et l'embrassa.

-Ça va ?

-Oui.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de la porte retentisse.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Christina.

-Pas que je m'en souvienne.

Deuxième sonnerie.

-Je vais ouvrir.

-Non attends.

Alors qu'Harry était sur le point de se lever, Christina le retint pour qu'il l'embrasse. Cet élan d'affection les fit s'allonger sur le lit mais la sonnerie retentie une troisième fois. Harry se décolla d'elle et dit.

-Je reviens tout de suite.

Il s'habilla et alla ouvrir à la personne qui venait l'importune. A peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'une tornade brune sauta presque sur lui.

-Hermione qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit il n'y a pas cinq minutes.

-Ne pas sauter sur Harry. Désolée Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda celui-ci.

Hermione était rouge prête à exploser, elle avait du mal à se contenir.

-Vas-y Hermione, respire…, lui dit Ron.

-On va se marier, hurla-t-elle.

-Vraiment ! fit Harry. Félicitations ! Maintenant vous pouvez partir ?

-Ben c'est ça, cache ta joie, fit-elle en colère.

-Non, je suis heureux, très heureux. Mes prières ont enfin été exaucées mais là je suis occupé, très occupé, très très occupé.

-Et qu'est-ce qui est plus important que ça, demanda Hermione en passant sa main où il y avait la bague de fiançailles devant Harry.

C'est là qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Harry courut vers sa chambre suivit de ses amis et ils trouvèrent Christina au sol entrain de gémir de douleur. Maintenant Ron et Hermione voyaient pourquoi Harry était occupé, Hermione cacha les yeux de son nouveau fiancé.

-Ça va ? demanda Harry.

-Je me suis prit les pieds dans la couverture…. Oups, salut.

-Salut, fit Ron qui ne voyait rien.

-Oh mon Dieu ! On va vous laisser ! dit Hermione

-En fait, on compte inviter toute la famille. Tout pourras venir avec… avec euh…

-Christina.

-…Christina c'est ça.

-Ce sera chez qui ? demanda Harry.

-Chez-moi répondit Ron. Tu sais Hermione m'a appris la cuisine.

-Molly sera ravie.

-Il se débrouille bien tu sais. En plus d'être un bon mangeur, il pourra être aussi doué que toi.

-Euh… je me sens mal à l'aise, dit Christina d'une petite voix.

-Oui, pardon. A ce soir. Hermione allait ressauter sur Harry mais Ron la retînt et la fit sortir de l'appartement. Christina et Harry restèrent ça terre un petit moment.

-Tu sais, ma co-loc s'entendrait bien avec… Hermione. Aussi bizarre l'une que l'autre.

Harry se mit à rire. Ils se levèrent pour se préparer.

-Je rentre me préparer et je reviens.

Christina embrassa Harry et rentra chez-elle. Et elle fut très bien accueillit.

-T'as couché avec !

-Pourquoi c'est si vulgaire quand tu le dis ? C'était magnifique. Il est génial, il est tellement... .Il se sent bien avec moi et je me sens bien avec lui…

-C'est le coup de foudre.

Christina rougit. Elle aurait le coup de foudre pour Harry Potter ? Ça lui plaisait beaucoup.

-Bon, fit-elle, il faut que je fasse vite. Je retourne chez lui.

-Quoi ? Déjà, mais pourquoi ?

-Il est invité chez son meilleur ami et j'ai le bénéfice de venir. Alors je me prépare et j'y retourne.

-Ça y est tu m'abandonnes, un week-end !

-Oui.

-Mauvaise réponse !

Au denier moment, Ron décida de faire sa petite soirée au Terrier parce qu'il y aurait beaucoup de monde. Le jeune couple était donc au Terrier.

-Harry, mon chéri comment vas-tu ? Bien ? Tu ne viens plus maintenant. Pourquoi ? Tu sembles avoir maigrit, tu es sûr que tu manges bien ? Mais qui est cette ravissante jeune fille.

-Molly, voici Christina Bennett, ma petite amie.

-Bonsoir Mrs.

-Bonsoir et bienvenue dans la famille. Harry dit-moi, sais-tu pourquoi Ron a invité tout ce monde au _Terrier._

-Oui je le sais mais il le dira lui-même.

Harry présenta ensuite Christina à tout le monde à l'exception de Ginny et Michaël bien entendu. Quand Ron avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec Hermione, Molly faillit s'évanouir de bonheur.

-Mon Rony va se marier !

Il y eu une petite fête où Ron et Hermione reçurent les félicitations toutes les deux minutes. Alors que Christina était en pleine conversation avec Hermione, Ginny en profita pour aller vers Harry, tant que Michaël n'était pas trop dans les parages, ils étaient seuls.

-Salut, dit-elle.

-Salut.

-Ça va ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry un peu brusquement.

-Je… je… voudrais savoir... c'est sérieux entre vous ?

-C'est tout récent donc je peux pas te le dire mais j'espère que ça le sera.

-Et…tu l'aimes ?

-Ginny arrête…

-Moi je t'aime toujours.

-Ginny, c'est fini. Tu as mit un terme à cette relation. On en parle plus. J'en ai mis du temps mais j'ai tourné la page, alors ne le retourne pas.

-Alors il est impossible que…

-Impossible, et ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais de la tienne. Mais sache que je tiens beaucoup à Christina et…

-Comment tu peux déjà tenir à elle, tu viens de dire que c'était tout récent.

-Et toi pendant combien de temps tu m'as trompé avant de te rendre compte que tu tenais plus à Corner qu'à moi pour te rendre compte ensuite que tu m'aimais ? Lui balança Harry.

Ginny avait l'impression d'avoir reçut une claque en pleine figure et ne répondit pas.

-Je te le redis je tiens beaucoup à Christina et toi, peu importe ce que tu peux en dire tu aimes Corner.

-Non c'est toi que j'aime.

-Ce n'est pas de l'amour ça, c'est un caprice, un caprice d'enfant qui veut le jouet de l'autre mais tu vois moi, je ne suis pas un jouet, alors oublie-moi comme tu as su si bien le faire avant qu'on se revoie.

Ginny ne dit rien et baissa la tête. Harry s'éloigna d'elle et alla vers Christina qui avait un large sourire.

-Hermione veut que je devienne une de ces demoiselles d'honneur. J'ai dit oui, ça ne te dérange pas au mois ?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Pourquoi seriez-vous une de ces demoiselles d'honneur, elle ne vous connaît même pas, demanda Ginny.

-Oui mais Harry est son meilleur ami et je suis la petite ami d'Harry comme il a su si bien le dire à votre mère.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient des sourires d'hypocrisie et Ginny était partie vers Michaël. Le sourire de Christina disparu et elle dit :

-Elle t'aime encore.

-C'est ce qu'elle prétend.

-Tu ne la crois pas ?

-Non.

Harry l'embrassa.

-Tu sais, il y a quand même un problème à cette proposition.

-Ah oui, lequel ?

-Le mariage est dans six mois, dit Christina, mais qui te dit qu'on sera encore ensemble.

-Fait-moi confiance, on sera encore ensemble.

Un mois plus tard, Christina avait présenté Harry à ses parents. Quand il entendit que c'était Harry Potter, il l'accueillit comme son propre fils devant sa fille, parce que derrière c'était :

-Harry Potter ou pas, faites-la souffrir et je vous massacre la tête.

Cinq moi après, Ron et Hermione s'était mariés, enfin !

_Trois ans plus tard._

Harry sortait de son travail avec Ron et comme à son habitude, il ne rentra pas chez-lui. Il alla dans une sorte de restaurant et se dirigea en cuisine pour embrasser Christina, qui courrait un peu partout.

-Ça va ?

-Non, il y a plein de monde alors c'est le bordel en cuisine !

-Tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison ?

-Non ! Ça va ! Deux rôtis pour la table six ! Deux ! J'ai besoin de m'asseoir…

Christina s'assit sur une chaise et but un verre d'eau.

-Je suis bonne à rien…

-Mais non pourquoi tu dis ça. Tu as monté un beau restaurant qui fonctionne. Tu fais du bon boulot, mais là tu devrais t'arrêter et puis Louise est là pour te seconder alors, on rentre à la maison.

-Tu vois je suis bonne à rien. Tu veux que je rentre parce que je suis un grosse truie que n'est capable de rien, c'est ça ?

-Non parce que tu es enceinte et que tu n'es pas sensée travailler.

-Tu sais que tu n'es qu'un…

-Insulte-moi de tout les noms si ça te chante mais on rentre à la maison.

-NON !

-Toute de suite !

- Non !

-Ma chérie ?

-Non.

-Mon amour ?

-Non !

-Je t'aime, lui dit Harry.

-Moi non plus, répondit-elle.

-Ma princesse ?

Christina ne dit rien, elle adorait quand Harry l'appelait princesse et il le savait. Elle allait dire d'accord mais elle dit :

-Non on a trop besoin de moi.

Harry soupira et s'éloigna d'elle. De toute façon ça n'allait pas durer, elle changerait d'avis.

-Où tu vas, demanda-t-elle.

-Je rentre.

-Non attends moi, Louise tu prends la relève.

-D'accord.

Christina se leva, prit son manteau et alla rejoindre Harry et l'embrassa. Ils étaient sur le chemin de la maison quand Christina s'arrêta net et dit.

-Je ne veux plus rentrer à la maison.

-Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu veux retourner au restaurant.

-Non, je veux aller à l'hôpital. A moins que tu veuilles que j'accouche dans la rue.

Harry l'emmena à l'hôpital en un clin d'œil. Leur petit garçon était sur le point de naître.

Dans leur maison, il y avait plein de photos d'eux trois, d'eux quatre, d'eux cinq. Maintenant, Harry pouvait aller au Family Park et dire « Ma vie est comme je la voulais, je suis heureux. »

_**Fin.**_

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez…


End file.
